ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LANTERNS (2012 TV Series)
Lanterns is a live action television series based on the DC comic; Green Lantern. The series depictes a teenage member of the Green Lantern corps as the main protagonist on his adventures around the galaxy. Kavin Michael Richardson reprises the role of Kilowog from the Green Lantern: The Animated Series and Matthew Knight stars as the main protagonist; Jack Diamond. The series is set to premiere it's pilot on April 7, 2012 on Nickelodeon. The series is being developed by Bruce Timm and Miles Millar. Fifty-two episodes have been ordered. The series went on a hiatus on May 19, 2012. On May 30, 2012 it was confirmed that the series would resume airing in mid-June alongside to premiere of Static, but since the end of the month no new episodes of either shows have aired and it is presumed that both series have been cancelled, although no official statement has been released. Plot: The series follows the adventures of 17 year old Jack Diamond who is chosen by the ring of a now murdered Green Lantern to be it's next bearer. The Red Lanterns have been confirmed has the main antagonists of the series. Series Overview: Cast: *'Matthew Knight' as Jack Diamond - the main protagonist. *'Shawn Wayans' as Mort (voice) - Jack's new friend and fellow Green Lantern. *'Kevin Michael Richardson' as Kilowog (voice) - mentor to Jack and Mort. *'Danielle Campbell '''as '''Chloe Biel '- Jack's classmate and love interest. *Larry Drake as Ganthet (voice) *Susan Blakeslee as Scar '(voice) *'Dee Bradley Baker as Stel (voice) - Green Lantern, friend of Kilowog. *'Tyler Patrick Jones' as Rako - Green Lantern, rival of Jack. *'Miguel Ferrer' as Atrocitus (voice) - the main Antagonist and leader of the Red Lanterns. *'Trevor Jackson' as CJ Milton '- Jack's classmate and best friend. *'Ray Stevenson as Skull - leader of Omega. *'Elle Faning' as Mell Diamond - Jack's little sister. *Lauren Graham as Sarah Diamond '- Jack's mother. *'Delroy Lindo as Principal Fowler *Kenton Duty as Brody '- a school bully. *'Brooke Davis as Boodikka '- Green Lantern, friend of Kilowog. *'James Remar 'as '''Manhunters '(voice) Production: *In '''September 2010, Bruce Timm announced that a live action Green Lantern television series series is in development. *In December 2010, Timm announced that the series will focus on all new characters created especially for the show also Timm confirmed Miles Millar to be the head writer. *In February 2011, Timm revealed the series' title to be "Lanterns" and that other notable Green Lanterns such as Kilowog and Stel will appear. *In March 2011, Timm also stated that the two main characters are called Jack Diamond and Mort. *In April 2011, Bruce Timm confirmed a premiere date in April 2012. *In May 2011, Timm confirmed that filming of the pilot had commenced. *In July 2011, Millar confirmed the series antagonists to be the Red Lanterns. *In October 2011, Timm gave an official premiere date of April 7, 2012. *In December 2011, Matthew Knight stated that filming of the first season had concluded. *In February 2012, at the New York comic-con, producer Bruce Timm aired 30 seconds of footage from the pilot. *In March 2012, a second trailer revealing the appearance of the Red Lanterns was released and Timm confirmed David Nutter to be the head director. *In April 2012, the two premiere episodes of "Lanterns" aired on Nickelodeon. *In May 2012, Bruce Timm confirmed that a second season is in production and Ray Stevenson joined the cast in the role of Skull. *In June 2012, following the false announcement of new episodes airing alongside the premiere of "Static", it has been presumed that both series have been cancelled, although no official statement has been released. *In July 2012, Bruce Timm released a statement that although "Static" had been cancelled, this series has not and announced that new episodes will air from mid-August. Season One: (2012) Ownership: The "Lanterns" live action television series was created by and belongs to TheUltimateAvenger. <> Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Green Lantern Category:Superheroes